


Sunday

by ofwordsandcoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, I'm so sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Derek - Freeform, Pancakes, Sciles, Scott is a good boyfriend, Scott's POV, Sleep in, Stiles flirts with Parrish, Sunday - Freeform, implied future Jackson/Danny, mentions of Jackson, mentions of danny, the sheriff is awesome, they're both idiots, this story ran away from me, unavoidable OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwordsandcoffee/pseuds/ofwordsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their usual lazy Sunday doesn't go the way it usually does. Scott can't complain though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this on my phone expecting to be 1k words max but then it ran away from me and here we are 9k+ words later. I hope you enjoy it.

Scott wakes up to Stiles on top of him, stretched out like Scott is his own personal pillow. It's a nice comforting weight, one that Scott is well accustomed to. Even before the bite Stiles had made himself at home with Scott's body, albeit not as completely as he does now, pre-bite asthmatic frailty long gone.

It's peaceful like this, no supernatural drama, nothing but the sound of Stiles' steady heartbeat, warm breath against his shoulder. With the Sheriff at work they are the only people in the house and Scott loves knowing that he and Stiles could do anything without fear of being walked in on by mortified parental units. Not that Scott wishes they were doing other things, he's content with lazily waiting for boyfriend to wake up.

It takes time but eventually Stiles is pulled from sleep, pouting in that ridiculously cute way he does that has Scott leaning in to kiss him without thinking. Stiles' stomach makes its demands known soon after and it's enough to coerce Scott's own on strike. Scott takes his time with digging Stiles out of bed, enjoying the internal struggle of his boyfriend far too much. He's well accustomed to Stiles' inner sleep versus food debate and doesn't feel guilty at all about swaying the decision with the promise of all the coffee and pancakes Stiles can consume.

Stiles' reaction, a sleepy frown and the questioning of the definition of all the coffee, has Scott smiling like a loon and pulling his boyfriend from the comfort of the warm bed by the hand. They manage to make it to the kitchen without any trips, bumps or bruises and it shouldn't make Scott proud. It does though because any time Stiles moves from point A to B there is a high chance of injury. It's a constant unchanging fact, one that hasn't really panicked their parents since Stiles broke his arm falling out of bed when they were eight.

 

"I thought you promised me all the coffee?" Stiles accusatory question is muffled thanks to the fact Stiles' face is burrowed into the warm flesh of Scott's shoulder.

Scott places his hands over Stiles' own that are clinging around his waist. He carefully moves forward, pulling Stiles with him, and begins the process of making coffee. Stiles won't let go until Scott is ready to hand him caffeine but it's not something Scott will ever complain about. "One day your insides are going to be all shriveled up and dying because of this stuff."

 

All he gets in response is a scoff and the briefest sinking of teeth on skin that is gone before he can really process it. It doesn't take long for the coffee to be done and for Stiles to half-heartedly squawk when Scott lifts him up and deposits him on the kitchen bench next to his cup of coffee.

The moan that is ripped from Stiles' mouth as he takes his first sip of coffee is obscene, enough so that Scott pinches his boyfriend on the inside of his thigh before quickly retreating away from any possible attack. He busies himself with preparing the pancake batter, the one breakfast food he can make that is more complicated than putting bread into a toaster, ignoring Stiles' rambling mutters about coffee, gods and something else he can't understand.

It doesn't take long to cook the pancakes and enhanced werewolf senses prevent any of the pancakes from burning, not that Scott burned pancakes pre-bite, he hasn't burned pancakes since he was seven and learned to make them for his mom on Mother's Day. It takes even less time for them to scoff down the syrupy laden goodness, washing it down with orange juice.

In unchanged routine, Stiles washes the dishes and Scott dries. They make quick work of it and then Scott is being dragged up the stairs by a decidedly more alert looking Stiles.

Brushing their teeth is an interesting affair, one straight out of that scene from Bring It On. They're not usually like this, usually they are efficient, but Stiles is obviously feeling playful and Scott can't help but humor him because refusing Stiles anything isn't something Scott has much experience in.

 

"Grocery store?" Stiles asks as if they don't do this every Sunday, as if this isn't a carefully practiced routine that gives them a sense of normalcy in their lives.

Scott's eyes traverse Stiles' body, appreciatively taking in the long expanse of pale skin, defined stomach and the trail of hair that teasingly leads down to the elastic band of his boyfriend's boxers. "As much as I love you like this, I don't think Mrs. Mayberry will approve."

 

Her granddaughter will though, Rose is about as subtle as Jackson's ego about her attraction to Stiles. Scott's just lucky that Stiles hadn't known about it until after they had started dating and that the knowledge of Rose' affections had done nothing but spurn Stiles' possessive side. Stiles likes to make it clear that he's taken and happily so, something Scott doubts he will ever have a negative reaction to.

 

Stiles pulls a face. "I swear that woman purposely goes shopping when she knows we'll be there."

"The sooner we get dressed the sooner we can shop and get back to play video games."

 

Stiles pushes Scott out of the bathroom and into his room, scooping their clothes from the night before off the floor. Scott pulls on a shirt that he doesn't need his enhanced sense of smell to know isn't his. Seeing Stiles in his shirt makes his heartbeat quicken for a moment and when he receives an impish smile from his boyfriend Scott knows the accidental shirt swap wasn't accidental at all.

 

"Ready to go Scotty?"

He was, past tense being incredibly important because now, in the present, all he wants to do is pin Stiles to the mattress and bite down on that erogenous zone Stiles has on the side of his neck. And Stiles, forever the little shit he is, knows that Scott's not ready at all.

"Come on Wolf Boy, you can pin me down later. We're out of Pop-tarts."

 

It's almost eerie how well Stiles knows him but everyone's always joked that they've shared one brain. He'd almost joke about Stiles reading his mind but he knows that Stiles is just as kinky, if not far more, than Scott is. Scott's just glad that while Stiles likes being manhandled, his boyfriend doesn't ask him to shift. Preternatural strength and stamina are the only markers of the fact he isn't human and they both like to keep it that way. For Stiles it's because he still carries guilt about the night in the woods, for Scott it's about having control and not hurting his best friend. That doesn't mean he doesn't feel the wolf when they get intimate, he always feels the urge to lick and claim and ruin sex with anyone else for Stiles, but it means there are no claws and fangs, nothing but blunt human teeth and bitten down nails.

 

"Earth to Scotty," Stiles waves a hand in front of Scott's face with a grin, laughing as Scott slaps his hand away gently. "Pop-tarts and then sexy times."

"Shut up and get your wallet Stiles."

 

Stiles laughs and throws himself onto his bed, reaching under it on the far side to grab something, presumably his wallet. Stiles' ass is right there, encased in jeans that did everything for him, God bless Danny and the shopping trip he had taken Stiles on, and Scott is really starting to question whether or not they should have sex now and after they go grocery shopping.

 

"Found it!" Stiles scrambles up and shoves it in the pocket of his jeans, dragging Scott by the arm out of his room, down the stairs and to the Jeep only stopping briefly to lock the front door.

The drive to the grocery store is a short one and Scott's barely has time to mentally commiserate about how he wishes he was back in bed with his boyfriend before Stiles is parking next to a red car and groaning like the world has personally offended him. "What?"

"That's Mrs. Mayberry's car."

Scott can't help but raise his eyebrows. "And you know that how?"

"I convinced Parrish to find out what car is registered in her name."

Of course Stiles did. "And what did you promise the poor guy in return?"

"Nothing."

"Your dad's rule loving deputy helped you abuse their police system and you offered him nothing in return?"

Stiles shrugs. "You know he likes me."

"Should I be worried?" It's a joke and they both know it, teasing tone aside. Stiles has been Scott's since they met in the sandbox. If he's accurate it's probably the other way around. Regardless, he's never been worried about Stiles' loyalty, not even when it comes to Parrish and the dirty tactics Scott's boyfriend probably uses on a regular basis to get the green eyed deputy to do what he wants.

Stiles snorts. "No, it's a shame you're not into polygamy because, damn that man is fine, but you know just as well as I do that you're the only idiot for me."

"He's almost Derek's age. Maybe we should set them up?"

"That's a terrible idea, first off Sourwolf is painfully straight, second, everyone he dates turns out to be evil or dies and I like Parrish very much alive and pliable and adorable yet mortified while worrying if my dad is going to shoot him if he finds out Parrish likes me."

"His crush on you is terrible for your ego."

Stiles grins, taking Scott by the hand and leading him into the grocery store. "I'm pretty sure the things I do to you with my mouth are terrible for my ego."

 

Scott slaps a hand over Stiles mouth and pulls him towards the shopping karts away from the scandalized look an old lady in her fifties is giving them. Just because Stiles has no problem vocalizing their sex life to the entire town doesn't mean that he is okay with the whole supermarket knowing what Stiles mouth does to him.

As much as Scott had over shared the details of his sex life with Allison, it had been to Stiles and since his current sex life involved Stiles there really wasn't a point over sharing with him, not when he was the other half of the equation. Scott likes that Stiles is the other half of the equation, loves it, but he also likes keeping the details of what they do behind closed doors... behind closed doors. He likes knowing that he's the only person who knows what drives Stiles crazy and what he looks like after sex. He likes keeping it that way, not that Stiles shares the sentiment.

 

"I'm thinking we do the isles first?"

 

Scott nods and pushes the cart diligently. Stiles always knows precisely what he needs and Scott is more than happy to tag along and interject every so often, with what Stiles calls his puppy dog eyes, to plead the case of why they need whatever product catches Scott's eye. He's a sucker for marketing, something Stiles isn't. Stiles is efficient and calculating and Scott wouldn't be surprised if he has lists and graphs and a pros and cons list in his mind dedicated to their Sunday morning grocery shop. It's the kind of thing that Stiles would have because Stiles has never been like everyone else who scrawl items on a list in messy handwriting in the bid to avoid forgetting something they need.

 

"Which do you think I should buy? Raisins, no raisins?"

"I think your dad is going to hate either one with a fiery passion and that he'll end up ordering Rodriguez to bring in a bacon and egg burger for him."

"Those burgers are precisely why he's going to be eating this cereal for the next month. He thinks he can sneak burgers and I won't notice but his blood tests don't lie."

"You can't control what he eats at work Stiles." Scott knows it's pointless to even say it, if anything it will make his best friend more determined.

"I have a plan."

"I feel sorry for Parrish."

Stiles throws the cereal with raisins into the kart. "Who said it has anything to do with Parrish?"

"Because he likes you and he genuinely respects your father enough to go along with your stupid plans if he thinks it will be good for the Sheriff's health."

"They're not stupid if they prevent him from having a heart attack."

Scott runs a hand down Stiles arm comfortingly. "I know that and you know that but your dad hasn't got the memo yet."

Stiles is silent for a moment before he gives Scott a smile. "Pop-tarts?"

 

Scott doesn't object when three different flavors are thrown into the kart knowing that the Sheriff's health will always be a sore spot for his friend.

They manage to make it through half their shop before their luck runs out and they cross paths with Mrs. Mayberry. It's not that Scott doesn't like the woman, he doesn't really know her, it's just that he doesn't like how uncomfortable she makes Stiles. It's not a secret that he and Stiles are together, Stiles had even made it blatantly clear to the woman once he realized she was trying to set him up with Rose, but that never stopped her from all but advertising her granddaughter like a crappy infomercial on the television at three in the morning every time she saw Stiles.

 

"Stiles! Fancy seeing you here." The woman gives them both a smile that can't be described as entirely genuine.

Because Stiles is the Sheriff's son Scott isn't surprised that he plasters a fake smile on his face and gives the woman the respect Scott isn't sure she extends him. "Hello Mrs. Mayberry, how are you?"

"I'm lovely dear, you're such a nice man, always polite to little old women like me. Just like your father you are."

Scott rolls his eyes, Stiles has always been like his mother, something that has been difficult for the Sheriff throughout the years. He doesn't tell Mrs. Mayberry that though, she doesn't need to know how wrong she is and Stiles doesn't need his dead mother brought into the conversation. "How is Tabatha?"

The old lady finally acknowledges him with a stiff smile. "She's well thank you, Dr. Deaton was wonderful as usual."

"Tabatha?" Stiles asks, eyebrow raised.

"Her cat, she came in last week with a limp. She had splinters in her foot we had to extract."

Stiles smiles and reaches down to grab Scott's hand and squeeze it gently. "Always saving the day, Scott is. It's something I love about him. Plus, free vet visits."

Mrs. Mayberry eyes them with newfound interest. "You have a pet?"

"No but we're going to be volunteering at the shelter over the summer break and I have a feeling that by the end of it we'll have half a zoo."

"That's wonderful dear, if you do decide to adopt you must tell me, Rose helps me out with my little ones and it would be lovely to make a play date for the babies. I've been meaning to have the outside of my house painted, I'd pay you well of course to make it worth your time, and you could bring the little ones with you to kill two birds with one stone."

"I could always do with the money, my baby isn't cheap to run with how often I'm driving her around, even with how small this town is," Stiles turns to Scott. "What do you think babe? Want to show off your manliness and help me paint Mrs. Mayberry's house? We might even save enough money to take a weekend trip to the beach."

Scott can see the woman twitch and it's enough to have him grinning, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Stiles' hand. "I'd love to."

"Gran, do you want the two percent or-" A girl with mousy brown hair walks around the corner and stops talking immediately when her eyes fall on Stiles. "Stiles! I didn't expect to see you here."

 

Scott wants to call her out, point out that everyone in this quartet knows that she and Mrs. Mayberry know that he and Stiles grocery shop here every day at this time. He doesn't though because his mother didn't raise heathens even if Stiles looks like he desperately wants to throw his position as the Sheriff's son to the wind and call bullshit.

 

Stiles looks decidedly uncomfortable and inches closer to Scott, putting as much distance as he can between himself and Rose without seeming rude. "Rose, how are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing today?"

Scott wonders if it's a genetic thing, the lack of reciprocation of the basic conversational question "how are you", because neither Rose nor her grandmother ever enquire how they are, or more accurately how Stiles is.

"Well we're going to finish our shop, make lunch and drop it over to my dad and Scott's mum and then go on a date."

 

Date isn't what Scott would call it, it's their standing arrangement of Sunday afternoon videos games that they've had since Stiles got his Xbox in their freshmen year. The arrangement that has only ever been broken by Scott's Allison phase where he was a well and truly terrible friend, something Stiles forgave him far too easily for and Scott likes to pretend never happened, or if there is an urgent problem of the supernatural variety.

 

Of course Rose completely ignores the mention of their date. "You're such a good son! I don't think I would voluntarily make lunch for my parents and drive across town on a Sunday to give it to them. I love them but I'm not a very good cook."

Mrs. Mayberry gives them a smile that has Scott on edge faster than any supernatural threat has. "Maybe I could pay you for cooking lessons too this summer, Stiles? Rose needs to learn, boys like when a girl can cook."

Stiles wrinkles his nose. "I think gender roles are unnecessary and outdated. Men can cook too, just like we can clean and do our own washing. Pretending to be emotional cripples that are dependent on women to function throughout daily life seems so exhausting. I cook and clean for the both of us, not that Scotty here gets a choice after he turned his shirt pink the last time he tried to do the washing for me."

Rose looks surprised. "If you do everything what does Scott do?"

"Well he makes me coffee and pancakes but mainly his job is just to look pretty." Stiles grins, giving her a salacious grin.

Scott nips Stiles' jaw softly in reprimand. "Good to know you're with me for my body."

"That's not the only reason I'm with you, babe."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmmm," Stiles hums with a bright smile. "There's your bike too."

Scott snorts. "You're actually awful, you know that."

"I can't help it, you in leather does it for me."

Jesus. "I will do anything you want me to if you agree to never inflict such horrible information on Rose and Mrs. Mayberry again."

Stiles' eyes light up. "Can we go for a ride on your bike?"

"Sure."

"Great! We should totally hurry up this shop then because there is no way I'm wasting time that could be me on your bike."

Stiles' tone is flirtatious and Scott kind of wants to bang his head on the nearest freezer door because agreeing to the ride was meant to prevent this kind of behavior precisely.

"I'm sorry about him, sometimes he forgets that people don't just blurt out anything they feel like in the middle of the grocery store."

"Scotty!" Stiles calls from the other end of the isle. "Hurry your butt up so I can get riding."

Scott can tell the choice of words is lost on no one and he can only stand there and look at Rose and her grandmother for all of three seconds before he's flushing red and blurting out a goodbye so he can follow after his boyfriend.

When he finally catches up to Stiles his boyfriend is bent over at the waist, looking at brands of crackers. "Seriously, Stiles?"

Stiles looks up at him with fake innocence that would work if Scott was blind and hadn't known him all their lives. "You're not mad are you? It's just that neither of them get that I'm not interested. I don't know how to convince them that I'm being honest when I say I'm not available and I don't want to be. I love you and if I have to straddle you in the middle of the vegetable section and make out with you next to the carrots to get the damn point across to them I will."

 

Scott can't help but snort. It's an oddly romantic notion even if it also happens to be highly ridiculous. He's not mad anymore because Stiles' whole spiel has reminded him that Stiles hates when people don't listen to him and take him seriously. Stiles has had enough of it with his father, even now that the Sheriff knows everything, and Scott knows he has a lot of culpability in that. Scott's mom had found out fairly quickly, he hadn't had to lie to her, not in the way Stiles had to his dad. It had almost completely destroyed their relationship and even now the Sheriff doesn't always believe Stiles. It makes Scott's insides clench uncomfortably and he can't imagine how it makes his best friend feel.

 

"I'm not angry."

Stiles looks at him wide eyed. "You're not?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure I heard you say something about wanting to hurry this up so we can go for that ride."

 

The look of utter adoration Stiles gives him is so genuine that Scott's wonders if his werewolf healing could regenerate his insides if they suddenly turn to gooey mush. He's not sure but he knows for certain death by Stiles' love isn't the worst way he could go.

The shop goes fairly quickly after that, Stiles is far more efficient than he usually is on their lazy Sunday shop. Scott doesn't mind, his enhanced hearing means he can hear everything Rose and Mrs. Mayberry are saying and he'd rather not hear them plot about his boyfriend.

The food costs them what it usually does because as they head towards the counter Stiles detours and puts two boxes of the Pop-tarts back on the shelf. Scott takes note at which ones they are and decides he's going to buy them when he goes shopping with his mother the next afternoon so he can surprise Stiles when they have their weekly study date at Scott's house on Tuesday afternoon.

Scott doesn't comment when Stiles almost runs a red light and definitely drives straight through a stop sign. He doesn't even point out that if they get pulled over by one of the Sheriff's deputies for speeding only getting caught by Parrish himself would get them out of trouble. He doesn't say anything because Stiles' body is taught with tension and Scott doesn't know if it is because of his outburst in the middle of the shopping isle, because of their run in with the duo from the pits of hell itself or because of something else entirely.

They manage to make it back to Stiles' without killing anything and Scott silently declares it a successful drive. It doesn't take them long to carry the grocery inside and if Scott shows off by using his unnatural strength to carry all but two bags of groceries inside Stiles doesn't say anything. Not that it matters, Scott knows Stiles was watching his muscles flex and move like a hawk, the curve to the corner of his mouth not able to be completely contained. It's a boost to his ego to know that even after watching Derek work out, Scott can impress Stiles with little things on an everyday basis.

 

"You put away the food and I'll make lunch," Stiles orders, pulling a knife from the kitchen drawer and waving it around. "Your mom is good with grilled chicken salad, right?"

"Of course she is and you know it. Mary was gushing over how amazing it looked last month and you wouldn't shut up about it for a week."

Stiles grins. "At least someone appreciates my awesomeness."

Scott drops a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. "I always appreciate your awesomeness."

 

Stiles blushes and shoos him away so he can make lunch for their parents. Scott settles against the doorframe of the kitchen, content to watch his boyfriend go about preparing food with a grace that Stiles rarely possesses.

People are used to the uncoordinated Stiles. They are well versed in the babbling and the flailing limbs and the way that Stiles trips over thin air and can't help but have something in his mouth. No one but Scott gets to see slender fingers moving fluidly, the way his body navigates on autopilot when he isn't giving his surroundings conscious thought. He likes being the only one to see Stiles like this, it's something that he has for his own, something he doesn't have to share with anyone else.

 

"Have you been taking lessons from Derek? The whole staring act is kind of creeping me out."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"At least you let me know when you're going to be climbing in through my bedroom window, Derek just shows up."

 

Scott can't help the displeased grumble that vibrates in his throat. He knows that there are so many wires that would need to be crossed, that could never be crossed, in order for Derek to ever be a potential romantic interest for Stiles. Derek would have to be into guys, he'd have to magically de-age at least half a decade and he'd have to be able to actually be able to give Stiles what he needs emotionally. Stiles is more likely to hook up with Peter (something Scott never wants to think about again) but that doesn't mean Scott likes it when Stiles gets nighttime visits from Derek.

It isn't about trust like most people assume. There isn't a person in the world he trusts more than Stiles, with the obvious exception of his mother, and Stiles is always honest about Derek's random visits. Usually it's in the form of bitching about stupid werewolves and getting no sleep. Not that it would matter because Scott can smell when Derek has been in Stiles' room. Derek's scent always taints the interwoven scents of Stiles and himself.

Everyone has their own unique scent but if a person spends enough time with someone else there is a second scent, another layer that mingles in seamlessly. Scott and Stiles' scents are bone deep on each other and both their rooms reflect that after years of living in each other's pockets. Danny and Jackson are the same, regardless of whatever mask of indifference Jackson attempts to hide behind. Not that it's ever fooled anyone, Jackson has always been whipped by Danny, regardless of any relationships on both ends of the pair.

Jackson is the only person who understands and Scott knows that if Derek decided to randomly show up at Danny's house in the middle of the night Jackson would hit the roof and everyone would never hear the end of it. It's why despite jokes and teasing from Danny and Stiles, Jackson has never given Scott hell for giving into the need to re-affirm the balance of scents. Jackson does it often enough himself, every time Danny comes back from a date, not that Scott thinks Danny is aware of it.

 

"Scotty? Are you in there?"

Scott shakes his thoughts away, smiling at the amused look on Stiles' face. "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

"Pop-tart for your thoughts?" Stiles points to the box.

"I was just thinking about the secondary scent thing and how it's weird that Jackson and I actually connect on a level that no one else does."

"You know Danny still doesn't understand why Jackson practically mauls him when he gets back from spending time with his latest boy toy."

"So why isn't he freaking out then?"

Stiles smirks. "Apparently Jackson's always been needy so the only thing that is new about the show of affection is that it isn't behind closed doors. Danny thinks Jackson's either confused or trying to come out without actually saying anything."

Scott laughs. "That sounds exactly like something Jackson would do. What did you tell him?"

"That Jackson is a dick but he's a hot one and that if Danny doesn't marry him for reals to make that ceremony they had on top of the monkey bars when we were nine legitimate, that I'll marry him instead."

Scott frowns. "When did I get into competition with Jackson? I can't beat Jackson. You're not actually going to make me compete with Jackson, right?"

Stiles leans forwards a kisses him deeply before pulling away. "Of course not."

"Thank God."

"If anything you'd be competing with Danny."

 

Stiles slips out of the kitchen with a laugh, two containers of food in his hands. Scott chases after him, pinning Stiles up against the driver’s door of the Jeep. Stiles leans forward and bites Scott's lip playfully, trailing soft nips down his jaw and the expanse of his neck.

It's wonderful, having teeth so close to his pulse point has his inner wolf alert but Stiles is always so playful that Scott's never been worried about his wolf reacting negatively. He knows Stiles isn't a threat to him, never a threat, not in these moments anyway, and he is at peace enough that he can enjoy every moment of trailing lips, gentle presses of teeth and bruises that appear for mere moments before they fade out of existence.

 

He tries to chase Stiles' lips with his own only to have Stiles pull back with a teasing smirk on his face. "I don't think so."

Scott groans, face falling into Stiles' neck and he breathes in his best friends scent deeply. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Stiles' hands skirt down Scott's sides, slipping under the fabric of his shirt and ghosting against his muscles. "I'll make it up to you but first we have to drop these off to our parents."

"Promise?" Stiles better not be messing with him, Scott doesn't think he couldn't not touch Stiles right now, not if there is only a slim chance of it happening later.

Stiles' teeth graze Scott's earlobe. "You have two choices Scotty. We take care of our parents and then we take care of ourselves or we take care of our parents, you take me on a ride and I pay you back in return in all the right ways."

 

Heat burns through Scott's veins when Stiles gives him the option because he knows what it means. The decision he makes will determine if he gets off sooner, but not in the way he wants to, or if he gets off later in whatever sinful way Stiles' mind is coming up with. There's really only one option, Scott just hopes the wait won't kill him.

 

Stiles' fingers dip under the back of his underwear, fingers brushing against the fleshy globe of Scott's ass. "Good choice."

"I haven't said anything yet." The words are mangled as Scott tries to force them out.

"So you don't want to fuck me while I'm wearing nothing but your leather jacket?"

 

Stiles sounds disappointed but Scott knows it's not genuine. They both know he's being an absolute tease and now that Scott knows what is on the menu that Stiles will be getting exactly what he wants. Not that it's a hardship, he's been itching to get Stiles on his new bike ever since he got it a month ago. His old one had been sacrificed in the fight against the supernatural and since it had been Jackson's fault, Stiles managed to convince Danny into bullying Jackson into buying Scott a replacement. Scott doesn't believe for a minute there was any bullying involved on Danny's part, equally because Danny's too nice and because Jackson wouldn't need anything more than a please and a dimpled smile from Danny to do whatever his best friend asks of him.

 

"You're actually more evil than Lydia sometimes."

Stiles grins. "Well I did learn from the master herself."

"I try to forget about your terrifying newfound friendship with her."

"And what about my newfound friendship with Danny?"

"I like the jeans he bought you." Scott squeezes Stiles' ass appreciatively with a grin.

"He's got good taste, cute too."

"I said I liked the jeans, not him."

Stiles chuckles. "You and Jackson should start a club."

"I think I'd prefer to stick with the private club I have with you."

"Good answer. Now hands off my ass so we can get going so you can put your hands back on my ass."

"But it's such a nice ass." Scott squeezes it again playfully. "I don't think I want to let go of it."

"Me, you, the leather jacket and your dick in my ass."

Scott pulls his hands away with a pout. "Fine, fine, let’s go feed the parents."

 

Stiles pushes him towards the other side of the car and Scott watches as he grabs the containers of food from where he had safely stored them on the roof of the Jeep before Scott had gotten close enough to pin him to the car.

The drive to the station is far less erratic than the drive had been from grocery store to the house. Scott's thankful for it, he would be able to heal from a car crash but Stiles wouldn't be so lucky. Scott knows that Stiles has enough experience in crashing this particular car to minimize his own bodily injury, something he really doesn't like thinking about.

 

"You want to stay here?" Stiles asks, fingers dancing across the steering wheel in unpredictable patterns.

"And miss out on you tormenting the poor deputy?"

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and throws himself out of the Jeep. Scott follows but is far gentler when he closes his own car door. Stiles might love his car but Scott can't help but think that it's gone through far more abuse than Scott's mother would have ever let him get away with.

When they walk into the station two things happen in quick succession. The first is that Parrish lights up like a Christmas tree when he sees Stiles. The second is that Parrish deflates like an air mattress with a giant hole in it as soon as he sees Scott. It's almost comical, Parrish is so unsubtle that Scott can hardly believe he's made it this far without getting the shotgun talk from Stiles' dad.

 

"Stiles, Scott."

 

Parrish is as polite as always, smiling at them and quickly informing them that the Sheriff is in his office. Stiles makes his way towards the office, stopping long enough to say hello to the other officers on duty in the break room. Scott doesn't follow him however, he would rather wait here and watch Parrish squirm.

 

"Stiles is going to ask you a favor."

Parrish looks at him with wide eyes. "He is?"

"I want you to say yes."

"Is it legal?"

Scott shrugs. "He's probably going to ask you to steal whatever the other deputy brings the Sheriff for breakfast that isn't on the list of approved foods so I'm going to say no, probably not legal."

"Why do you think he's going to ask me anyway?"

"Because he knows you like him."

Parrish chokes, vouching for a few moments before he regains composure. "What?"

Scott smiles. "You like him and that means you're an easy target. He can lean in close and look at your lips when he smiles and do that thing when he bites his lip and runs a finger down your arm. He'll make you think he's interested and when your guard is down he'll strike."

"And is he?" Parrish squeaks. "Interested, I mean. Shit, you’re his boyfriend I shouldn't be asking you that. Sorry, I swear I'm not trying to steal him from you."

Scott laughs. "Relax Parrish, I don't care if you have a crush on him. And to answer your question, he is."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm I think he's preparing a power point about polygamy so he can try and convince me that you'd be a nice addition to our relationship."

"Seriously?"

Scott shrugs. "Stiles knows what he wants and what interests him."

"Which am I?"

"The latter. No offence but it's not happening. I don't share and as much as Stiles will say otherwise he doesn't share either. You interest him and that's why I'm warning you."

"Warning me?"

"Stiles is a good person but sometimes he doesn't think about what he does and how it might hurt other people. He'd never intentionally hurt you but I don't want you getting your hopes up over him. You're useful and you amuse him and I think he actually genuinely likes you because you care about his dad but it's never going to be more, not unless I'm out of the picture or I magically agree to a threesome for his birthday or something...."

"Did you just say I'm getting a threesome for my birthday?" Stiles walks down the hall, sliding up to Scott and all but draping himself over the front desk.

"No and don't even think about whining about it until I give in." Scott warns him.

"But Scott, Jordan is so cute!"

"Jordan?" Scott asks, amused as he watches Parrish's cheeks stain pink.

"I know! Dad just let it slip, it's like Christmas came early. Speaking of dad, Jordan I need to ask a favor."

"You want me to steal whatever food is meant for your dad that isn't on the list of approved foods." Jordan answers with a smile.

Stiles' mouth drops open and he turns around to jab Scott's chest with a bony finger. "You told him!"

"And I told him that you're very much aware of his crush and that he isn't to fall for you using that information to your advantage."

Stiles grimaces and turns back to Parrish. "Yeah I'm sorry about that, I know I can be kind of a dick but I promise that talking to you wasn't just because you're an easy target. I do actually like you. A lot. You're cute and your eyes are like wow and Scott would be totally jealous but you're way too old for me and he knows it. So yeah ummm speak up now if you're offended or insulted or feel like flirting is tantamount to sexual harassment or forever hold your peace because honestly I'm probably going to flirt with you a lot whether or not I realize I'm doing it."

It's obvious that Parrish hasn't had much experience with Stiles' rambling monologues because the deputy's mouth is wide open. Scott watches Stiles go red in embarrassment and he jumps in before Stiles can stutter out an apology and make the room awkward. "I wouldn't worry too much, Stiles doesn't know how to flirt. I didn't realize we were even on a date until we were halfway through the movie and Stiles tried to put his hand down my pants."

Stiles chokes. "We were watching a romantic comedy! How was that not an indication that it was a date?"

"Maybe because you have a thing for Ryan Reynolds."

"Yeah but Sandra Bullock scares me."

Scott pauses for a second. "I did think it was weird we were watching one of her movies."

"Exactly!" Stiles throws his hands up in the air. "Thank you!"

Scott rolls his eyes affectionately. "When you're doing being over dramatic we need to get going, mum's lunch break is starting soon and we need to get going unless you'd rather skip the ride on my motorbike..."

"No! I am getting on that damn bike today even if I have to kill someone. Let's go see Mama McCall."

 

Scott's lips are twitching and he can't help but stare as his boyfriend gives Parrish a blinding smile before all but running out of the station. His eyes don't stray from Stiles' ass and he wonders if his mom would lend him money to buy Danny chocolate or condoms because he doesn't think Danny would be a flower person. She probably would but only if he sat down and let her give him another lecture about the virtues of safe sex. It couldn't be any worse than the last conversation they'd had, the one where she'd found the rope and the chains and the handcuffs from his first full moon and told him she was supportive of he and Stiles discovering more about themselves as long as they did it safely and consensually. He had even had to promise that if either of them got hurt that they would tell her so she could help them with the first aid. Stiles had found it hilarious until his father had turned around with his own version of the talk and after than they'd both holed up in Scott's room unable to look their respective parent in the eye for a week.

 

"Parrish, have you got those files from the domestic we responded to yesterday?"

Scott smiles at the Sheriff who has the container of salad in his hands, while looking thoroughly put out about the lack of red meat and cheese. "Sheriff."

"Scott, you're taking Stiles out on the bike are you?"

"After we give Mom her lunch, yes."

"Helmets and jackets."

Scott nods. "Always, you know his safety is the number one priority."

"At least one of you seems to think it's a priority. Should I expect to see you both at my dinner table tonight in one piece?"

"If it's okay with you? Mom has a date tonight and the last time that happened I may or may not have convinced Stiles to crash the Jeep into her date's car because the guy was a creep."

"You know you're always welcome. It's good to know she's getting out there again, Melissa deserves to be happy."

"So do you. I mean- Did you ever consider..."

"Melissa and I?" The Sheriff shuffles. "Sure but then you were twelve and Stiles was crying because he couldn't be your partner in science class and your spare inhaler was in his backpack and we both knew that it would be easier to co-parent together and see if you and Stiles would ever actually make anything of the promise you made to each other in the first grade, than it would be for us to see if we could work. Melissa is one of the greatest women I know Scott and our mutual decision to put your happiness first only made my opinion of her even stronger."

"What promise did we make in the first grade?"

The Sheriff laughed. "It was after the Christmas play at school. Jackson had declared that he was going to marry Danny and of course because Stiles and Jackson had been competitive even back then, Stiles declared he was going to marry you."

Scott smiles. "You know Jackson actually made it happen, they exchanged vows on top of the monkey bars a few years later. Stiles is pretty sure it'll eventually actually happen."

"My son isn't wrong about a lot of things. My advice though? Don't let him interfere, you know how it felt wondering if you could go from being friends to being more than that. It's not a decision that is easy to make, and not one that always ends well. Let them go at their own pace and if Stiles is right it'll happen and then he and Jackson will actually be racing each other to the alter."

One of the things Scott loves about the Sheriff is how much the man cares about everyone, even Jackson who formerly had a restraining order out against them. His easy acceptance made the whole transition from being Scott and Stiles to Scott and Stiles easy because the causal "okay" had made it incredibly hard for anyone to get hysterical (admittedly Stiles had gotten pretty close, working himself up in a panicked frenzy only to almost pass out at his father's casual acceptance of their new relationship status).

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you meant to be going? Your date and all?"

"Stiles told you we were going on a date?"

"I got a call from Mrs. Mayberry who told me how Stiles had agreed to paint the outside of her house and a pet play date? I wasn't aware we had pets," Stiles' father raises enquiring eyebrows at that. "And she happened to mention that you and Stiles were going on a date this afternoon."

"Uhh well we don't have any pets but you know Stiles and I are volunteering at the shelter over the summer break and I feel like I should apologize in advance because Stiles is going to fall in love with every animal he sees and the next thing you know we'll have enough pets to fill an Ark."

"You bring it home you look after it."

"Really?"

"I put my foot down at reptiles though, your mother hates them."

Scott nods because honestly that is fair enough considering any strays Scott accidentally lets Stiles adopt will probably float between their houses like everything else they own and subsequently share. "I think we can agree to that. I should probably get going, got a Mom to feed and all that. I'll see you later though Sheriff? I managed to convince Stiles to buy some red meat today but you're going to be eating fake bacon for a while."

The Sheriff claps his shoulder happily. "You're a good kid, Scott. I promise I won't even be offended when Stiles takes your last name."

Scott grins. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Stiles is a feminist, fighting the good fight that is the right to keep your own last name after marriage and all that."

"Son if you think Stiles is going to ignore the chance to permanently tell others that you both belong together you're not as smart as I thought you were. That boy would tattoo your name on his body if he thought I wouldn't kill him and hide the body. Now get going otherwise by the time you get to the hospital your mother's break will be over."

Scott's bids them both goodbye and finds himself grinning like an unhinged person when he climbs into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"What's got you so happy?" Stiles asks, fiddling with the radio.

"I think your dad just gave me permission to marry you."

Stiles chokes and turns on the engine, putting the car into drive. "You asked if you could marry me?"

"No your dad mentioned how you and Jackson declared you were both going to marry Danny and I respectively in the first grade and I told him that Jackson actually managed to marry Danny on the monkey bars. He thinks you should leave them alone and let them sort it out, by the way. But he definitely mentioned you taking my name."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, he sounded serious."

"So is that something you want?" Stiles asks suddenly, voice small.

Scott turns to look at him. They're idling at a red light and Stiles won't look at him. "Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"

"Not now, I mean in the future. Someday. When we're done with college and far away from Beacon Hills."

"I don't think I could be the cool uncle who lives next door to you and your perfect wife and two point five kids and I know I couldn't not be in your life."

Stiles holds Scott's hand, their fingers interlocking, and brings their hands up to kiss the back of Scott's hand lightly. "You know most people just say I love you."

"I've said I love you."

"Not since we started dating."

Scott stops, looks at Stiles and tries to figure out if he's managed to ruin everything without realizing it. "I didn't realize. I haven't been paying attention. You know I do right? Love you?"

Stiles nods. "I know you do, it's just different hearing the words, you know? It means something different now. It's been four months and I've been wanting to say the words since our first date but I didn't know how you'd react and even if I should and I kept waiting for you to say them and it never happened."

 

Stiles’ words are getting softer, weaker, and Scott can hear Stiles' heart beat like a jackrabbit, fast and unsteady. It's enough to have him reaching over to grab the steering wheel to direct them to the side of the road and pulling the hand break.

Stiles looks like he's about to bolt and so Scott does the first thing he can think of: he kisses him. It's not the usual hunger and wild abandon. It's slow and sweet and Scott's hand is cupping Stiles' jaw. The kiss deepens and Stiles' tongue slips into Scott's mouth. It's a familiar dance but at a slower face and when Scott's fingers thread into Stiles' hair he can't help but thank the Gods that Stiles had decided to grow out his hair.

 

When he pulls away they're both breathing a little heavy and he can't help but stare, Stiles looks so beautiful. "I love you."

Stiles cuts off the engine and crawls over the gear box to sit in Scott's lap. His face is buried in Scott's neck but the words still come out clear in the quiet of the car. "I love you too."

 

Scott doesn't know how long they sit there for but eventually Stiles pulls away and wipes at his face with the sleeve of his plaid over shirt. Stiles holds out the keys with a silent plea and Scott nods, kissing Stiles briefly once more before lifting Stiles up so he can open the car door and slip out.

The drive to the hospital is silent, no words traded between them. It's enough to almost drive Scott insane but only because not knowing what Stiles is thinking hurts more than a physical wound ever has. He doesn't ask though, Stiles needs a moment and Scott is well rehearsed in waiting for Stiles to gather his composure.

When he pulls up to the hospital he doesn't ask if Stiles wants to come in. He already knows it's going to be a short visit, one long enough to give his Mom her lunch and bail. In the end it only takes a one worded explanation of Stiles and his tone is enough to have her worried but sending him on his way without question.

The atmosphere has changed and Scott knows even as his heads to his house that the bike ride Stiles had been so eager for is no longer on the cards. Scott's not disappointed, it's never mattered what they do, Scott always relishes every moment they spend together alone.

Scott pulls Stiles gently by the hand, guides him into the house and towards the couch. He stretches out on it, legs open and he tugs on Stiles' hand in invitation. Stiles settles in the open space between his legs, chest flush against Scott's. Stiles' hands fist the material of Scott's shirt tightly and Scott's hand sweeps up and down his best friends back in a comforting gesture.

 

"I'm sorry I ruined our afternoon."

"You didn't ruin anything."

"Don't lie Scott."

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie about that?"

"Because I ruined everything!" Stiles snapped, voice slightly hysterical. "I had plans and I fucked it up by making a big deal out of this like I'm twelve and not almost eighteen. I just want to cry and eat raw cookie dough and pretend like I didn't just mess up the most amazing moment in my life, okay?"

"We have cookie dough in the fridge." Scott says softly. "Mom wanted to be prepared in case the date goes badly but I don't think she's going to mind if we eat some of it."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I am you didn't mess anything up. In fact I'm pretty sure that I messed things up."

"How did you mess things up?"

"By not saying the words, by assuming you knew and that I didn't have to. I love you, you're my best friend and my boyfriend and come summer we're going to adopt pets like a crazy cat lady. You're going to get into whatever college you decide is lucky to have you and I'm going to follow you because we both know I'm applying to every college near one you might be going to. We're going to live in the dorms but spend more time in each other's rooms than our own. I'll bring the coffee and you'll buy the Pop-tarts."

"You know with college so close I don't think we can adopt pets."

"Out of that whole speech that is what you picked up?"

"It stuck out and bothered me." Stiles shrugs.

"Okay so we foster them then. Help the shelter relocate them to a new home."

"You're kind of perfect, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I have an uneven jaw."

Stiles snorts. "You're such an idiot. You're my idiot though."

"I can live with that." He can, he could live the rest of the life happy knowing that he belongs to no one but Stiles.

"Even when we're eighty?"

"Even when we're eighty one." He can't help but laugh, Stiles bursting into giggles soon after.

"Oh god I'm in love with an idiot."

"I believe you're in love with your idiot."

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"Shut and kiss me."

 

Scott does. The world doesn't crumble and Stiles doesn't start crying again but time slows down and Scott knows this afternoon won't last forever but he's okay with that. They've got next Sunday and the one after that and the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it hit the kudos button and drop a comment. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is keen drop me a message below :)


End file.
